¡La PAW Patrol akumatizada!
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Nuestros cachorros reciben una gran noticia. ¡Van a viajar a París! Sin embargo, dentro de esas vacaciones, van a estar tan expuestos a los akumas tanto como los parisinos y van a tener que dejarse proteger por los héroes de la ciudad del amor, cuando Hawk Moth los toma en su punto de mira.


**Ni la PAW Patrol ni Miraculous: tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir me pertenecen.**

 **Solo no pude evitar preguntarme como se verían mis lindos cachorritos de la PAW Patrol, si fueran convertidos en villanos por Hawk Moth. Pensamiento extraño, lo sé, pero oye, ¿por qué no? Incluso busque y hasta hay vídeos de youtube croosower de PAW Patrol y Miraculous xD**

 **Así que, en cada capítulo de este fic cada uno de nuestros cachorros será presa de sentimientos negativos, para posteriormente convertirse en akuma y ser rescatado por Ladybug, Chat Noir y, por supuesto, el resto de la PAW Patrol.**

* * *

 **— ¡LA PAW PATROL AKUMATIZADA! —**

 ** _¡París, allá vamos!_**

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Adventure Bay, seis cachorros estaban más que emocionados. ¡Hoy era el gran día! ¡El día en que iban a acompañar a Ryder a París! En unas horas iban a pisar el suelo de la conocida ciudad de la moda, las luces y el amor. ¡Y estaban que pegaban saltos de alegría!

— Bien cachorros —les llamó la atención Ryder con una sonrisa—, dentro de nada saldrá nuestro avión. ¿Habeis practicado bien vuestro francés?

— _Oui!_ —exclamarón los seis a la vez, felices.

Françoise había sido muy amable al darles unas clases exprés de su idioma, al enterarse de su viaje.

Cada cinco años, la Alcaldesa Goodway se encontraba con su viejo amigo y socio, el bonachón de Andre Burgeois, el Alcalde de París. Ryder era un pequeño niño de cinco años cuando el hombre y su malcriada hija Chloé, que en ese momento contaba con diez años, visitaron Adventure Bay. Chase les recuerda también, porque ocurrió poco tiempo después de que el niño le adoptase, no así el resto de la PAW Patrol, y aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia reencontrarse con la molesta niña criada entre almohadones, que ahora sería una adolescente de quince años, si que le daría gusto volver a encontrarse con el Sr. Burgeois, era un hombre muy amigable, todo lo contrario a Chloé.

Pues bien, para esta vez le tocaba a Goodway encontrarse con él en la Ciudad de las Luces, y aunque el pequeño líder de la PAW Patrol ya no estaba bajo su tutela, le insistió para que la acompañase. Y por supuesto que Ryder no iba a dejar a sus cachorros atrás.

— ¡Estoy deseando probar las _Bagettes_! —exclamó Rubble, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

Rocky rió quedamente ante eso.

— Pero Rubble, tú ya tienes comido Bagettes —le recordó el cachorro mestizo, algo divertido.

— Sí, tú lo has dicho. Bagettes normales y corrientes. No las _Bagettes_ originales hechas en Francia —al Bulldog se le hacía la boca agua de solo imaginarlo.

— Lo que tú digas —dijo Rocky, mientras negaba graciosamente con la cabeza, tratando de no reír—. Cualquier cosa con tal de que me prestes tu antifaz para dormir cuando estemos en el avión. La mayor parte del tiempo vamos a sobrevolar el océano Atlántico y _realmente no quiero verlo._

Le dio un escalofrío de puro pánico.

— Por supuesto que sí, amigo —le aseguró Rubble con una sonrisa.

— Yo quiero ver la Torre Effail de noche, completamente iluminada —Skye suspiró encantada de solo imaginarlo—. Seguro será una vista tan hermosa.

— ¡Y yo quiero nadar en el Sena! —Zuma lanzó un ladrido emocionado— ¡Será total!

— Chicos, creo que os olvidáis de lo más importante de todo —interrumpió Marshall—: Disney Land París.

— ¡Ohhhhh~~~~! —inmediatamente los ojos de todos brillaron ante la expectativa de visitar el "lugar más feliz de la Tierra" — ¿Podemos ir a Disney Land, Ryder, podemos, podemos? Porfa, di que sí.

Ante eso, el niño rió y acabó por asentir con la cabeza.

— Solo si sois unos buenos cachorros —condicionó.

— Yo todavía no estoy del todo convencido con esto de dejar Adventure Bay por un mes... —interrumpió Chase.

Ryder acarició la cabeza de su mejor cachorro, para tranquilizarle.

— La verdad es que yo tampoco... pero confio en que Katie tomará bien el relevo.

La niña se había quedado con un segundo PAW Pad, bastante parecido al de su mejor amigo, pero rosa y violeta, los colores favoritos de la niña, y con una copia de las llaves del Centro de Mando. Ryder confiaba en ella, Everest y Tracker para poder ayudar a los cuidadanos en su ausencia y la niña no estaba dispuesta a decepcionarle.

— Sí —Chase sonaba más convencido está vez—, Katie es de fiar.

— Gracias Chase —sorpresivamente, detrás de ellos sonó la voz de la niña.

Efectivamente, Katie estaba allí, junto a Cali, Everest y Tracker.

— ¡Katie, Everest, Tracker! —los cachorros se alegraron mucho de verlas a ellas y a su compañero más reciente.

En añadido, Rubble también se alegró de ver a Cali, quien se bajo de los hombros de su humana para restregarse cariñosamente contra el Bulldog. Hacía un par de semanas que ambos eran "algo más que amigos", por mucho que quisieran negarlo, y a pesar de ser de razas distintas, nadie tenía problemas en aceptar esa "relación de amigos", si los hacía felices.

— ¿Pensasteis que no íbamos a venir y desearos un buen viaje? —cuestionó la niña, mientras le daba un corto abrazo de despedida a Ryder y después se agachaba para abrazar a los cachorros, quienes se lanzaron a sus brazos con entusiasmo.

— Podéis iros tranquilos —aseguró Everest—. Tracker y yo nos encargaremos, no hay problema con eso, ¿verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Tracker estaba emocionado por poder ser como un cachorro principal de la PAW Patrol, aparte que él todavía no había participado en muchas misiones y se moría de ganas.

— Chicos~~~ Nuestro avión privado ya está listo —la Alcaldesa se acercó alegre hasta ellos— ¡Oh! Hola Katie.

— Hola Alcaldesa Goodway —la niña le devolvió la sonrisa que la mujer le había dedicado.

— ¡Hola! —exclamarón Everest y Tracker a la vez.

— ¿A qué estamos esperando? ¿Vamos de una vez o no? —cuestionó la Cockapoo.

— ¡Vamos! —exclamarón el resto, emocionados, y se dirigieron corriendo al exterior, mientras ladraban contentos.

Ryder tomó el carrito de ruedas en el que llevaba las seis pequeñas maletitas con las cosas que los cachorros habían decidido que eran imprescindibles para ellos.

— ¿Tienes las llaves del centro de mando? —le preguntó a Katie.

— Sí

— ¿Recuerdas qué los vehículos están en el concesionario y qué tienes que pasar por ellos el Martes?

— Sí.

— ¿Y qué Perro-Bot necesita ser sacado a volar todos los días, al menos una hora?

— Que sí —Katie se estaba empezando a impacientar.

— Y por si algo sale mal...

— Que te llame sin tardanza, lo sé, lo sé —le interrumpió, con una pequeña risa—. Vete ya, pesado.

Ryder fingió enfurruñarse con ella y se agachó como su amiga había hecho antes para abrazar a los dos cachorros, que no tardarón en abalanzarse sobre él.

— Adiós, Ryder —dijo Everest.

— Os echaremos en falta —aseguró Tracker con su acento español.

El niño acarició las cabezas de ambos con una leve sonrisa.

— Sois los dos unos buenos cachorros —aseguró—. Ahora la PAW Patrol está en vuestras patas hasta que volvamos.

— Lo sabemos —aseguró Everest.

— Tranquilo, no te decepcionaremos —dijo Tracker.

Ryder los abrazó de nuevo un rato algo más largo y luego volvió a incorporarse.

— Cuidad bien de Jake y Carlos, nos veremos dentro de un mes.

— Hasta dentro de un mes —se despidieron los tres.

— Vámonos Alcaldesa —pidió más que dijo, era más que obvio que para él era difícil marcharse de Adventure Bay y cuanto más tiempo lo pensara menos convencido estaría del viaje.

— Iré dentro de nada —le dijo la mujer—. Tú reunete con tus cachorros.

El niño asintió y se fue al exterior a paso inseguro.

— ¡Katie, no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco! —exclamó y abrazó a la niña.

— No fue nada, Alcaldesa —aseguró la niña entre risas.

Hacía mucho que Ryder y ella no pasaban momentos "madre e hijo" y la mujer no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para volver a acercarse al pequeño. Y se lo debía a Katie, quien había logrado convencerle de hacer ese viaje. Aunque tuvo que pasar unas pesadas pruebas para demostrar que valía para líder de la PAW Patrol sustituta.

— Chicos, me voy ahora ¡estoy deseando encontrarme con André! ¡Tenemos tanto que contarnos! —la mujer estaba tan emocionada como una niña pequeña— Solo espero que Humdinger no intente nada raro en mi ausencia.

— Paselo bien, Alcaldesa —le deseó la Huscky— Y no se preocupe por el Alcalde Humdinger, ¡que para eso estamos nosotros, la PAW Patrol!

— ¡Con nuestra gran líder, Katie! —le siguió Tracker.

— Me haréis sonrojar —aseguró la niña mientras Cali saltaba a sus brazos.

— ¡Nos veremos en un mes! Hasta pronto~~ —se despidió la mujer con una mano mientras se encaminaba al exterior.

La niña y los cachorros le reciprocaron el gesto. Cali, sin embargo, rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— Bueno, es mejor que nos marchemos ahora, Perro-Bot nos espera —dijo la niña.

Estaban saliendo del aeropuerto cuando el PAW Pad de Katie empezó a sonar.

La niña lo tomó y respondió la llamada con una sonrisa, al ver que se trataba del abuelo de Alex.

— Aquí Katie, líder temporal de la PAW Patrol, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted, Sr. Porter?

— ¡Chickaletta, mami ya está de nuevo aquí! —exclamó la alcaldesa ingresando dentro del jet privado que pocas veces usaba, mientras se sentaba en su lugar al lado del piloto y tomó su bolso que hay descansaba, junto con una dormida Chickalletta dentro suyo.

— ¡¿Qué, quién, dónde, cuándo, por qué?! —se sobresaltó Rocky en su lugar.

Ya que tenía el antifaz de Rubble puesto, no veía nada y todavía no se acostumbraba a esa nueva sensación de no tener visión estando despierto. Se sentía un tanto desprotegido y se sobresaltaba por todo... Pero todo sea por no ver el océano bajo sus patas.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo —Rubble, que ya se había puesto a su lado temiendo esa reacción, le dio unas palmaditas con su pata—. Es solo la Alcaldesa.

El cachorro mestizo soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

— Pues menos mal, creí que era Poseidon que venía a llevarme. ¡Ya veía mis días contados!

Ver ese capítulo especial de Apollo el Súper Perro donde el villano era el mismísimo Dios de los mares no le había sentado nada bien.

Aún así, todos los presentes rieron ante su reacción.

— ¡Bien, chicos! ¡Estamos listos para que la ciudad del amor nos reciba! —exclamó Goodway totalmente animada por hacer ese viaje.

— ¡Siiiiiii! —animarón los cachorros, tan o más emocionados que ella.

Sin embargo, sus exclamaciones de jubilo no hicieron que las apagadas risas del piloto pasaran desapercibidas.

— Disculpe, ¿qué le hace tanta gracia? —le preguntó Ryder inocentemente, quien estaba sentado un asiento atrás de Goodway, siempre con el ojo puesto en sus cachorros, pero aun así pudo notar el gesto del hombre.

— ¡Oh, nada importante! —aseguró el hombre con una voz que irradiaba el aura de una gran y buena persona— Es solo que ya nadie llama a París la ciudad del amor, al menos los parisinos ya no se atreven a hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntarón los cachorros interesados.

La cara del hombre mostró una gran duda y la siguió mostrando mientras despegaba el jet.

Al parecer, no se esperaba que nadie estuviera enterado de la situación actual de la capital francesa de la que todo el mundo hablaba.

— ¿Es qué no os habéis enterado? —preguntó por fin, cuando ya nadie creía que fuera a contestar, eso solo dejo a los presentes todavía más en vilo. Con la vista al frente, el hombre procedió a contarlo— Bueno, supongo que en una bahía pequeña como esta en la que vivis las noticias del resto del mundo no suelen llegar con rapidez.

— Y sigo sin saber lo que es una bahía —comentó Marshall, pero igual a la primera vez que lo preguntó, nadie se dignó a contestar su duda.

— ¡Bueno, no nos tenga más en vilo, cuentelo! —exclamó la Alcaldesa.

— Pues resulta que desde hace un año, a lo sumo, París es víctima de ataques sobrenaturales...

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —la exclamación de los cachorros obligó al hombre a interrumpirse.

Rocky hasta se atrevió a quitarse el antifaz para mirar directamente al piloto con unos ojos como platos, al igual que sus compañeros.

— ¿A-ataques sobrenaturales? —Rubble se encogió en el sitio con miedo, temblando como un flan— ¿C-c-cómo FANTASMAS?

El piloto negó con la cabeza.

— Son más bien... como era que lo llamaban ellos... era un nombre extraño... me parece que... ¿podria ser akumas? ¡Sí, así se llamaban! ¡Akumas!

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la alcaldesa, también con miedo, abrazaba sobreprotectoramente a una dormida Chickalletta— Sea lo que sea, no me suena bien.

— Son demonios —susurró Ryder y en seguida toda la atención recayó en él.

— ¿Tú estás enterado? —le preguntó el piloto.

Ryder asintió quedamente.

— Aparecían noticias de ellos en internet, cuando busqué información sobre París. Son demonios con forma de mariposa, que se aprovechan de los sentimientos negativos de una víctima que ha tenido un mal día, para transformarla en un villano imparable con sed de venganza —explicó lo que recordaba, para luego negar con la cabeza—. De todas formas no le di importancia, estaba seguro de que era una especie de broma o el anuncio bomba de alguna película.

— Pues es totalmente cierto —aseguró el piloto, no pretendía sembrar el miedo dentro del jet, pero lo logró—. En todo este año he pilotado únicamente aviones con destino París, llenos de turistas de todas partes que van solo para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Y cuando regresan al hogar no saben si sentirse atemorizados por los demonios, o maravillados por Ladybug y Chat Noir.

— ¿Ladybug y Chat Noir? —preguntarón los cachorros.

— No se porque, esos nombres si me suenan bien —aseguró la alcaldesa con una sonrisa.

— Son los dos súper héroes que combaten y curan el corazón de los villanos —explicó el hombre.

— ¿Tienes que estar de broma? —soltó Rubble, pero el máximo brillo en sus ojos indicaba que deseaba desde lo más hondo que no fuera una broma—. ¡¿Super héroes de verdad?!

— Amigo, eso suena genial —comentó Zuma moviendo la cola.

— ¡Seguro que son tan increíbles como Apollo el Súper perro! —exclamó Marshall.

— ¡Eso hay que verlo! —exclamó Rocky.

Si los cachorros estaban antes emocionados por poner las patitas en la Ciudad de las Luces, ahora ya no cabían en si de la emoción. ¡Heroes de verdad! ¡Iban a ver súper héroes de verdad en acción!

— ¿Cómo son? —quisó saber Skye.

— Yo solo los he podido ver una vez en acción, pero es suficiente para no olvidarlos —aseguró el piloto—. Una chica con tema de mariquita y un chico con tema de gato negro. La verdad es que es un poco difícil tomarlos en serio la primera vez, pero en cuanto los ves luchar no puedes evitar sentirte seguro, sobretodo en presencia de Ladybug —Al hombre le brillaron los ojos al recordar a la joven heroína—. Ella tiene un poder increíble, puede curar cualquier herida y arreglar todos los destrozos de París en tan solo un gesto. ¡Puff! Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

— Wow, poder arreglar cualquier cosa y curar cualquier herida en solo un gesto —susurró maravillado Rubble.

— Ese poder le vendría muy bien a alguien como Marshall —aseguró Chase, entre risas.

El dálmata hizo un puchero en dirección a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pero era obvio lo que pretendía decir.

En seguida todos rieron, Marshall se molestó un poco, pero enseguida se unió a las risas.

— ¿Y el chico? —preguntó Skye, soñando despierta con la idea de ver a un guapo chico francés luciéndose y salvando el mundo.

— ¿Chat Noir? —al hombre se le escapó una pequeña risa— Bueno, podríamos decir en su defensa que lo intenta, pero Ladybug tiene que estar muchas veces pendiente de él para que no meta la pata.

— Jooo —soltó Skye.

— Tiene un poder de destrucción, rompe cualquier cosa con solo tocarla —explicó el hombre—. Puede que no sepa luchar bien, pero sin duda ser capaz de controlar un poder así sin dañar a ninguna de las personas a las que protege es admirable.

Inmediatamente todos los cachorros pensaron como sería eso de romper todo lo que tocabas. En seguida tragaron duro y negaron con la cabeza a la vez, en un gesto gracioso que hizo reír quedamente a Ryder.

— Ummmm, no recuerdo que André me dijese nada sobre esto —dijo la Alcaldesa, pensativa—. Tendré que verlo por mi misma, espero que no sea peligroso para mi Chickaletta.

La mujer abrazó protectoramente el bolso en el que estaba la gallina, aun durmiendo, ajena a todo.

— No lo será, no con Ladybug y Chat Noir ahí —el piloto estaba muy seguro de eso.

— ¡Y ahora la PAW Patrol también! —se atrevió a exclamar Marshall y todos corearon su idea.

— ¡Seguro que podremos ayudarles a salvar el día, como hacemos siempre!

Todos los cachorros estaban felices ante esa idea, tanto que hasta Rocky se olvidó de su miedo al agua... momentáneamente.

Las puertas de París se abrían para ellos, sin que los dos héroes de la ciudad siquiera sospecharan cuanto iban a cambiar sus vidas, por estar a punto de conocer a seis cachorros parlantes.


End file.
